Dragon In Canterlot The Darkness Chronicle
by Cynderfanppsh58
Summary: This story follows The "Darkness" or Alex growing up before he infiltrates Canterlot and his adventures after however there is evil around every turn waiting for him


p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"(A/N This story follows Alex from The Dragon In Canterlot and how he became who he is in the current story. It is a bit more intense so just a warning also still a work in progress)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""It was meant to be a simple mission, scout the location and assault the main headquarters of the mercenaries, however… Nothing ever goes to plan now, does it?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Fire, Metal, Death and bodies are all that can be found as a group of mercenaries were trying to push up on a sole person, A human however not that much was known about him due to being shrouded in mystery. Wearing some sort of armor all over his body behind a wall of sandbags he pulls the mag out from his customized G36C and looks inside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Ah fuck… Three rounds left plus one in the chamber, well this ought to go well…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"With two of the mercs pushing up slowly one nods to the other one to go right while he went left. The sole man alone against odds aimed his rifle at one area and pulled his pistol out to the other, both mercenaries turn in at the same time. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Bang bang bang/em, three shots were fired however one was from the mercenaries that managed to penetrate his armor. He then with one hand dropped his gun and hit his radio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Gah! A-anyone on this line…? I… need backup now" Quickly he ripped open his vest to see a hole in his lower stomach and applied pressure to the wound to keep blood in when suddenly the radio went off. "Hello? Alex where are you!" "Being shot at… The main mercs headquarters in the near valley… Wounded though luckily it doesn't look that bad but I need assistance now…" He took a deep breath still wincing from the pain as the radio went off one last time. "Hold on… I am coming to get you out of there!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"His name was Alex; however since the last radio contact he could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness due to loss of blood as he tried to hold on for dear life. Eventually he saw a large figure enter but didn't know who or what it was as everything around him faded to black./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"This is the story of how one human and a dragon became the most powerful beings together; however both of them have lives that are shrouded in mystery. I am going to tell you who they really were and what it was like for them to grow up, face challenges and eventually become more than just best friends./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The Horrible Truth/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The lands of the Dragons were owned by Al Zahir the leader of the lands and in the center of the Dragon City, of course the Humans and the Dragons that lived in said city had signed a peace treaty so they could both benefit one another and the city thrived because of it, even the military there saw joint operations and one of them was Operation Liberation which had two Human special forces members and two Dragon special forces members infiltrate and destroy a genetic facility 200 clicks east of the city./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"As they all did their job and wired the place for detonation one of the Dragons saw a lone crib with a baby just crying. "Stevens! We got a baby in here…" Stevens was one of the two Humans for this assignment and came to take a look for himself at what the Dragon had stumbled upon. "What the hell… What were they doing to him? Ok… Breach the door" with a kick of the Dragons powerful legs the door burst open as they both entered "Oh my gods…" the Dragon stated looking around the room wide eyed like a war crime or 100 had just been committed as he looked over toward Stevens "We have to get him out of here ASAP"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The other Human soldier then came in however looked like he was out of breath. "S-Stevens! The charges are in place and we are ready to detonate within 5 minutes!" He looked at his watch and noticed there wasn't much time as he picked the baby up from the crib and started to rock him. "Radio command tell him we have a plus one package... What happened to you little guy" The other Human then spoke up "Stevens, hate to rush you but we gotta move NOW!" The Squad of four then started to evacuate the facility only to be met with a fierce explosion once they were outside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"One of the Dragons then asked a rather odd question, "Hmm... Stevens? What might this little ones name be?" "Alex, I will call him Alex however we need to report back to Al Zahir"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"This operation was black listed and never talked about again until the near future when Alex would find his purpose in life, what could they have done to him? Only he can find out the truth./span/p 


End file.
